Recipe for Disaster
by The Skye's the Limit
Summary: What if Karen had found an old recipe in the library at the very beginning? And what if this recipe had been left dusty and forgotten for a reason?


Sasha stared at the disaster area that used to be her kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered across every available surface and some almost elevated up to the ceiling. She was so mad. Anger was pulsing through her veins. "Karen! What did I tell you about using our kitchen?" "Just look, look at this mess you made!" "Do you know how long it'll take scraping everything clean?!?"

Karen was quite---how should we put it- surprised with this sudden outburst. Never was she aware of just how foul her cooking really was. Or at least she liked to think of it as cooking. Her attempts were questionable because no matter how hard she tried or what she did nothing came out right it always ended in failure regardless of her efforts. "Karen." her mother's voice was soft, but rough from misuse, requiring a throat clearing before she let loose a whisper. "Why must you always insist on cooking?"

"But-"

"Be reasonable, Darling some things never work out." She was feeling particularly horrid. Her muscles ached in places where they should not, and her entire body structure seemed to throb with every pulse. And her brain felt too large for her skull, a horrible headache. She wanted to collapse on a chair. Yes. A chair she couldn't resist. But once she had, she inhaled deeply.

This all was too difficult to understand for Karen and she could easily disagree. She was too proud to admit maybe she was right. But they thought exact opposites. Sasha to thought maybe she was being too harsh and suggested to go to the library. That was just some friendly advice. But Karen was astounded she would say such a thing. A library? Never in her entire life as she stepped foot in a…a library. How could her mother expect her to go?  
Much to her dismay it was only a matter of minutes before she finally reached her destination. It was a library, but why exactly a library?

"Agh Why am I even here?" She was just about to retreat, before a wary voice beckoned her to come in. Whoever it was it most likely was the librarian. Awkwardly she fiddled with the knob trying to get a hold of it, quickly as she could, her mind racing with what she was supposed to do next. With agonizing slowness, the door was pushed open. Karen stumbled out, clutching the door frame for support. Her actions had been driven by what seemed to be clumsiness but this so wasn't her usual self. So naturally she was incredibly embarrassed. She was about to explode. This was humiliating, frustrating and confusing… I can't seem to do anything right! She recalled what happened earlier. But why does it matter? It's over! Her heart was sinking more as she took in the scene in front of her. It was exactly what she expected, but at the same time dreaded to ever see; the inside of a library.

Well at least there wasn't a horde of people in the library today she thought assuming she must have made enough noise to start a war. Seeing there wasn't anyone expect her and the librarian, Mary. There still was _that_ awkward silence that hung in the air. Because of this Karen started fiddling with her fingers. Something, anything to keep them occupied. Only did she just realize that Mary wasn't paying any attention, however, her gaze was instead focussed else where, her fingers were flipping through the pages of a thick, dusty book. She passed by without a second glance, she was indeed too preoccupied. So Karen decided not to disturb her.

She was just about to raise her hand to reach one of _those_ books. When, at that exact moment she was alarmed, not expecting any of this. She lurched back at something that sounded like a bang and in the progress some books went tumbling to the ground. Just barely did she dodge the obstacle in time. Then, she looked to the culprit who caused such a ruckus. She couldn't help but stare viewing him with much dislike. It was Gray. It wasn't like she knew Gray that well but Karen was someone who judged people's actions and he sure didn't seem to be a gentleman.

"What do you think _your_ doing?" She glowered at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He knew exactly how to rub her the wrong way. That was for sure. The edge in her voice definitely wasn't smooth it was direct and considered rude. Not that she cared her anger continued to increase with each second that had passed. But it was not until she tried to reach a book from one of the higher shelves. That was when things got a lot worse. The book was a mere ten inches from her fingertips. Reaching as far as her hand would stretch. _He_ deliberately took it and was just about to leave with the book in _his_ possession. That's when Karen couldn't stand it any longer. "And where do you think _your_ going?" she questioned not hiding her annoyance the slightest.

It was when he turned around that her anger threatened to bubble over. She had the urge to seize the book from his clutches. Why that… Just look at the nerve of that guy… Why was _that_ bastard smiling? She could've wiped _that_ smirk off his face earlier but failed to. "I didn't think you could read." It sounded harsh coming from his mouth but it could have been true. "What?" "You want this?" He must have noticed she would rather look at the book then at his face. It almost seemed like he was attempting to throw it. What was he planning on doing with it anyway? If he was going to give it up that easily? "Well, do you want it or not?" His rough voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

And for that reason alone she willingly approached him, mumbling a couple of words she was reluctant to let go. There was a slight hesitation on his part. But it didn't matter. Not now, not ever.


End file.
